sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Walt Disney Animation Studios films
This is a list of films from Walt Disney Animation Studios, an American animation studio headquartered in Burbank, California. It creates animated feature films and is owned by The Walt Disney Company. The studio has produced 57 feature films, beginning with Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937)—one of the first full-length animated feature films and the first one made in the United States—and most recently Ralph Breaks the Internet (2018). Four feature films are in development, with Frozen 2 on November 22, 2019, and three untitled films set to be released on November 25, 2020, November 24, 2021 and November 23, 2022. Filmography The filmography, after decades of disputes, was made official in a celebratory video on 23 November 2010, when Tangled was presented as 50th Disney Classic. Released films } (Limited); Wide release: Re-release(s): 1944, 1952, 1958, 1967, 1975, 1983, 1987, 1993 |- ! scope="row" id="ep2"|2 |''Pinocchio'' |February 7, 1940 |- | colspan="3" |'Re-release(s)': 1945, 1954, 1962, 1971, 1978, 1984, 1992 |- ! scope="row" id="ep3"|3 |''Fantasia'' |November 13, 1940 |- | colspan="3" |'Premiere': (Roadshow); Wide release: Re-release(s): 1946, 1956, 1963, 1969, 1977, 1982, 1985, 1990 |- ! scope="row" id="ep4"|4 |''Dumbo'' |October 23, 1941 |- | colspan="3" |'Re-release(s)': 1949, 1959, 1972, 1976 |- ! scope="row" id="ep5"|5 |''Bambi'' |August 13, 1942 |- | colspan="3" |'Re-release(s)': 1947, 1957, 1966, 1975, 1982, 1988 |- ! scope="row" id="ep6"|6 |''Saludos Amigos'' |February 19, 1942 |- | colspan="3" |'Re-release(s)': 1949 |- ! scope="row" id="ep7"|7 |''The Three Caballeros'' |December 21, 1944 |- | colspan="3" |'Re-release(s)': 1977 |- ! scope="row" id="ep8"|8 |''Make Mine Music'' |April 20, 1946 |- | colspan="3" |'Wide release': |- ! scope="row" id="ep9"|9 |''Fun and Fancy Free'' |September 27, 1947 |- ! scope="row" id="ep10"|10 |''Melody Time'' |May 27, 1948 |- ! scope="row" id="ep11"|11 |''The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad'' |October 5, 1949 |- ! scope="row" id="ep12"|12 |''Cinderella'' |February 15, 1950 |- | colspan="3" |'Re-release(s)': 1957, 1965, 1973, 1981, 1987 |- ! scope="row" id="ep13"|13 |''Alice in Wonderland'' |July 28, 1951 |- | colspan="3" |'Premiere': Re-release(s): 1974, 1981 |- ! scope="row" id="ep14"|14 |''Peter Pan'' |February 5, 1953 |- | colspan="3" |'Re-release(s)': 1958, 1969, 1976, 1982, 1989 |- ! scope="row" id="ep15"|15 |''Lady and the Tramp'' |June 22, 1955 |- | colspan="3" |'Premiere': Re-release(s): 1962, 1972, 1980, 1986 |- ! scope="row" id="ep16"|16 |''Sleeping Beauty'' |January 29, 1959 |- | colspan="3" |'Theatrical short': Grand Canyon Re-release(s): 1970, 1979, 1986, 1995 |- ! scope="row" id="ep17"|17 |''One Hundred and One Dalmatians'' |January 25, 1961 |- | colspan="3" |'Re-release(s)': 1969, 1979, 1985, 1991 |- ! scope="row" id="ep18"|18 |''The Sword in the Stone'' |December 25, 1963 |- | colspan="3" |'Theatrical short': Lonesome Ghosts (1963 release) / Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore (1983 re-release) Re-release(s): 1972, 1983 |- ! scope="row" id="ep19"|19 |''The Jungle Book'' |October 18, 1967 |- | colspan="3" |'Theatrical short': Scrooge McDuck and Money Re-release(s): 1978, 1984, 1990 |- ! scope="row" id="ep20"|20 |''The Aristocats'' |December 24, 1970 |- | colspan="3" |'Re-release(s)': 1980, 1987 |- ! scope="row" id="ep21"|21 |''Robin Hood'' |November 8, 1973 |- | colspan="3" |'Re-release(s)': 1982 |- ! scope="row" id="ep22"|22 |''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' |March 11, 1977 |- ! scope="row" id="ep23"|23 |''The Rescuers'' |June 22, 1977 |- | colspan="3" |'Theatrical short': A Tale of Two Critters (1977 release) ''Re-release(s): 1983, 1989'' |- !24A |''Watership Down'' |November 1, 1978 |- | colspan="3" |'Theatrical short': The Small One (1978 re-release) |- ! scope="row" id="ep24" |24B |''The Fox and the Hound'' |July 10, 1981 |- | colspan="3" |'Theatrical short': Once Upon a Mouse Re-release(s): 1988 |- !25A |''Barney Snow'' |December 16, 1983 |- | colspan="3" |'Theatrical short': Mickey's Christmas Carol (1983 re-release) Re-release(s): 1986 |- ! scope="row" id="ep25" |25B |''The Black Cauldron'' |July 24, 1985 |- ! scope="row" id="ep26"|26 |''The Great Mouse Detective'' |July 2, 1986 |- | colspan="3" |'Re-release(s)': 1992 |- ! scope="row" id="ep27"|27 |''The Land Before Time'' |July 28, 1989 |- | colspan="3" |'Theatrical short': Tummy Trouble |- ! scope="row" id="ep27"|27 |''Oliver & Company'' |October 13, 1989 |- | colspan="3" |''Re-release(s): 1996'' |- ! scope="row" id="ep28"|28 |''The Little Mermaid'' |October 12, 1990 |- | colspan="3" |'Theatrical short': Roller Coaster Rabbit '''Re-release(s)': 1997, 2013'' |- ! scope="row" id="ep29"|29 |''The Rescuers Down Under'' |October 11, 1991 |- | colspan="3" |'Theatrical short': The Prince and the Pauper |- !30A |An American Tail: Fievel Goes West |July 1, 1992 |- ! scope="row" id="ep30" |30B |''Beauty and the Beast'' |October 9, 1992 |- | colspan="3" |'Theatrical short': Tangled Ever After (2012 3D re-release) Re-release(s): 2002, 2012 |- !31A |''FernGully: The Last Rainforest'' |February 18, 1993 |- ! scope="row" id="ep31" |31B |''Aladdin'' |November 17, 1993 |- | colspan="3" |'Theatrical shorts': Trail Mix-Up |- !32A |''The Thief and the Cobbler'' |March 30, 1994 |- ! scope="row" id="ep32" |32B |''The Lion King'' |June 24, 1994 |- | colspan="3" |'Re-release(s)': 2002, 2011 |- ! scope="row" id="ep33"|33 |''Pocahontas'' |June 23, 1995 |- ! scope="row" id="ep34"|34 |''The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' |June 21, 1996 |- ! scope="row" id="ep35"|35 |''Hercules'' |June 27, 1997 |- ! scope="row" id="ep36"|36 |''Mulan'' |June 19, 1998 |- ! scope="row" id="ep37"|37 |''Tarzan'' |June 18, 1999 |- ! scope="row" id="ep38"|38 |''Fantasia 2000'' |January 1, 2000 |- ! scope="row" id="ep39"|39 |''Dinosaur'' |May 19, 2000 |- ! scope="row" id="ep40"|40 |''The Emperor's New Groove'' |December 15, 2000 |- ! scope="row" id="ep41"|41 |''Atlantis: The Lost Empire'' |June 15, 2001 |- ! scope="row" id="ep42"|42 |''Lilo & Stitch'' |June 21, 2002 |- ! scope="row" id="ep43"|43 |''Treasure Planet'' |November 27, 2002 |- ! scope="row" id="ep44"|44 |''Brother Bear'' |November 1, 2003 |- ! scope="row" id="ep45"|45 |''Home on the Range'' |April 2, 2004 |- | colspan="3" |'Home entertainment short': A Dairy Tale |- ! scope="row" id="ep46"|46 |''Chicken Little'' |November 4, 2005 |- | colspan="3" |'Home entertainment short': The Little Matchgirl (2006 DVD release) |- ! scope="row" id="ep47"|47 |''Meet the Robinsons'' |March 30, 2007 |- | colspan="3" |'Theatrical shorts': Working for Peanuts (in 3D) and Boat Builders (in 2D) |- ! scope="row" id="ep48"|48 |''Bolt'' |November 21, 2008 |- | colspan="3" |'Home entertainment short': Super Rhino |- ! scope="row" id="ep49"|49 |''The Princess and the Frog'' |December 11, 2009 |- | colspan="3" | |- ! scope="row" id="ep50"|50 |''Tangled'' |November 24, 2010 |- | colspan="3" | |- ! scope="row" id="ep51"|51 |''Winnie the Pooh'' |July 15, 2011 |- | colspan="3" |'Theatrical short': The Ballad of Nessie |- ! scope="row" id="ep52"|52 |''Wreck-It Ralph'' |November 2, 2012 |- | colspan="3" |'Theatrical short': Paperman |- ! scope="row" id="ep53"|53 |''Frozen'' |November 22, 2013 |- | colspan="3" |'Theatrical short': Get a Horse! |- ! scope="row" id="ep54"|54 |''Big Hero 6'' |November 7, 2014 |- | colspan="3" |'Theatrical short': Feast |- ! scope="row" id="ep55"|55 |''Zootopia'' |March 4, 2016 |- ! scope="row" id="ep56"|56 |''Moana'' |November 23, 2016 |- | colspan="3" |'Theatrical short': Inner Workings |- ! scope="row" id="ep57"|57 |''Ralph Breaks the Internet'' |November 21, 2018 |} Upcoming films Related productions Reception Box office grosses and critical response List of Disney Shorts See also *List of Disney animated shorts *List of Pixar films Notes References External links * Walt Disney Animation Studios Official website Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios films Walt Disney Animation Walt Disney Animation Studios films Disney